Stories of the Bat
by darkguardian15
Summary: Stories of batman set in my own little DC universe


**A/N: So I was working on a sequel for reality Distorted when this fun little idea popped into my mind. This will be a background story, but depending on reviews it may become my primary story. It tells a version of the batman universe as I imagine it, it will follow the pre flash point universe more than the new 52 but will be separate from both. Each chapter will include a preface of a characters thoughts sometimes as an origin sometimes not. For the most part each chapter will be it's contained story until I feel comfortable with the characters at least I also may post pictures of the characters and what not.**

**Chapter 1: Titans GO!**

/Preface: I guess I always assumed I'd become batman when the old man croaked, but I don't have that same drive… I can't give everything up like he does. I need to step out from his shadow, become my own person. Every thing I ever was, was because of him/

"Master Richard, I hate to interrupt your studies during finals week but it involves your friends." Alfred said over the phone.

"Alfred, I know my friends get a little nuts at parties but I don't think you need to give me a lecture about them." Dick Grayson laughed into his phone.

"I was not referring to the antics of your college buddies master Richard, ok well maybe one of them, Wally"

"Alfred what aren't you telling me?" Dick Grayson's voice became serious.

"The Titans have been attacked. Masters, West, Garth, Harper, and miss Troy all are missing."

"Damnit, Alfred. Isn't the league doing anything?"

"They are trying, sir, but with the White Martians they are simply spread too thin to mount the full search they want too. Master Bruce hasn't been in Gotham for two weeks."

That's when Dick knew it was serious; Bruce Wayne's primary concern was always Gotham. He turned down league missions in order to beat up petty thieves.

"I'll need a knew costume then." Dick said.

"I'm sure your more recent Robin costumes still fit" Alfred replied.

"It's not about that. Who ever did this targeted the Titans as they acted alone. Donna, as Wonder Girl, Wally as Kid Flash, Garth as Aqualad, and Roy as Speedy, if who ever is behind this deduced who we were in person I'd be under attack and HE would be compromised also. He's expecting Robin, he's expecting the flashy, parroting of my youth."

"I will prepare something basic for the time being, then."

"Thanks Alfred"

Pulling out his cell phone and laptop Dick went to work with the only lead he had; the last time he saw his roommate.

Wally West left their dormitory after classes on Friday in order to help clean up the streets of Central City in Flash's absence. Out of respect for Dick's falling out with his mentor Wally made a point not to mention any heroics he did during the weekends to his best friend, but Dick kept tabs on all his friends heroics.

A quick Google search lead to an article about Kid Flash saving a family from a house fire the other day before zipping off.

"That's unlike you Wally, no hamming it up for cameras" Dick muttered to himself.

Further research revealed multiple crimes being committed with no sign of Kid Flash. Jay Garrick attended to some of the crimes, which made Wally's absence less noticeable.

"Mister Garrick, it's Dick Grayson." Dick spoke into his phone,

"Dick, how many times do I have to tell you lot its Jay. You and the rest of the titans aren't little kids anymore you can call us by our first names now."

"Alright Jay. Have you seen Wally within the past 24 hours?"

"Not since that fire, I assumed he went back to school for finals."

"He never returned. Not only that but Alfred called and said Donna, Roy, and Garth are missing too."

"Dick you need to keep yourself safe. I'll get the rest of the old timers together and we can look for them." Jay Garrick sounded alarmed now.

"No, Jay, we need you and the rest of the "retired" heroes keeping the cities clean while the league is in outer space."

"You're retired too, Dick" Jay tried to counter.

"Robin's retired. " Dick cut him off. It still hurt knowing he wasn't a hero any more.

"Dick, look I'm sorry Bruce ended things the way he did. I understand why he did it, I won't lie, I do. He meant well, but I think he went about it wrong. He doesn't realize you never stop being a hero. To him it's revenge, I see it in his eyes , but to you it's the same as it is with me and Barry and Clark and Wally. You just wanna help people. I can't fault you for that. I'm going to talk to Ollie. I know him and Roy don't really work together anymore but maybe he can help me get a rougue's gallery together that you can investigate."

"Thanks Jay." Dick said as he hung up. Opening his closet he carefully removed the false wall, revealing a cache of weapons he stole from the bat cave before he left. I pair of escrima sticks, some batarangs, gas pellets, in short his most used gadgets. Grabbing his radio com to the bat cave he turned it on.

"Alfred, I'm ready to go what kind of costume do you have for me."

"I was able to whip up a basic costume, its black combat pants with a black combat shirt, with a red X spray painted on the front. I have your run of the mill Robin Mask also ready and your cape it's still tattered but I didn't have much time.

"Not exactly fond of the red X motif but it'll do."

"I'm not fond of it either, sir, I still have the redesign you were working on for your robin costume. I could begin working on a full version of that, any suggestions before I begin."

"Yah, change all the red to blue. I need to distance my self from Bruce and Robin."

"As you wish, sir"

"Thanks Alfred"

_**That Night…**_

A familiar, yet somehow new feeling washed over Dick Grayson, the same feeling that came over a ten year old boy the first time he put on green tights. Yet it was strange and alien, he didn't have a partner to rely on or a team. He was truly on his own for the first time.

All right I need to be careful here, Dick thought, I'm looking for regular thugs not super powered villains. Idiots that will know where Kid Flash was taken.

The newly christened Red X was unfamiliar with Central City and accordingly had no idea where to go. So he waited for the first robbery to come over the police broadcast.

"Hurry up Johnny. The boss wants us to lure Robin here not get ambushed by him.

"You're a little late to avoid an ambush." Red X spoke, emerging from the shadows

"It's Robin call the boss!" A thug shouted.

"Wrong guys" Red X shouted. The thrill of crime fighting over taking him. "I'm not Robin, not even close."

"Shoot him then" Another thug shouted.

Unfortunately for them the years training in the circus gave Dick lightning fast reflexes, pushed even faster from the eight years training under the Bat. The Crooks never even stood a chance. Three batarangs knocked three guns out of hands. Almost simultaneously Dick landed behind the Crooks after a mid air back flip, and two quick Escrima shots knocked two thugs out.

"Don't hurt me!" the third one screamed.

"I won't, provided you tell me what I need to know." Red X said advancing on the Crook.

"Anything!"

"Who do you work for."

"Deathstroke the Terminator" the man frantically replied.

Red X felt a chill go down his spine. "What does he want?"

"The Teen Titans. He figures he can ransom them back to their mentors." The panic man said in one breath.

"Why hasn't he listed demands?"

"He's missing one, Robin. Without him there is still a chance for a rescue. Why do you care?"

"Because, I take out criminals" With that Dick punched out the crook and called the police.

_**On Top Of a Roof Top…**_

"Alfred it's Dick, I got a name."

"Good job Sir, I have a legitimate suit for you now also."

"Good can you meet me at my Dorm?"

"Of course"

_**Hudson University…**_

"Your new suit is flame retardant and bullet proof, Master Grayson"

"Already better than my Robin suit" Dick commented.

"Yes, well I mean to prevent history from repeating itself with more serious results. Now in lew of a utility belt like you intial designed I include compartmentalized gauntlets. This allows you to utilize more of your acrobatics without the belt getting in your way. I also restocked your weapons cache."

"Thanks Alfred"

"Please be careful Master Richard. Master Bruce will have my head if you get hurt because I aided you in your, what I'm sure was inevitable, return to crime fighting. "

Pulling the black one piece costume up his legs Dick responded "I will be. I don't want to be out of commission after my first night back."

Finally, fully suited up, Dick examined himself in the mirror. The costume was entirely black, the only exception was blue set of "wings" that stretched down his arms and formed a V on his chest and back.

"I'm back," he muttered as he left through the window.

_**Abandoned Warehouse…**_

"Well Titans, things will get interesting once Robin is captured." Deathstroke gloated.

"Robin won't be appearing" Kid Flash replied defiantly. He knew that Dick was safe, he had no access to the cave any more.

"Oh he will. After all I have his friends. Once I have him, Batman will follow and I can kill him" Deathstroke continued on. "You are all trapped, and I have all the time in the world."

"Wrong Deathstroke" Dick yelled as he burst through the skylight.

"Ahh Robin finally" Deathstroke calmly stated.

"Wrong again" Dick smirked

"Then you die here" Deathstroke snarled, twirling his sword.

Escrima and sword blade clashed and the sound reverberated from the walls. Neither seemed to be able to gain an upper hand. Deathstroke was just too familiar with Dick's fighting style. Suddenly throwing a small modified batarang while retreating, Dick created an opening and chucked his Escrima as hard as he could at Deathstroke's mask. Cracks formed. Not wasting his opportunity, Dick followed it up with another Escrima jab and ended the fight with a taser shot.

Deathstroke fell unconscious and was quickly handcuffed.

Walking over to the computer Dick released his friends from the energy prison they were contained in.

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"Under the mask I once was" Dick confirmed, yet still refusing to be called Robin.

"Look who outgrew his tights." Roy quipped as he strung his bow.

"Speedy, now's not the time to tease" Green Arrow reprimanded as he and most of the Justice League walked through the door.

"We were able to trace the stolen Bat cycle here and assumed this is where you guys were being held after Jay filled us in." Flash stated. "We failed you guys and we are sorry."

"I understand you needed to help your friends, but I don't want you fighting any more am I understood" Batman reproached Dick.

"No, sorry but no. I'm not like you, I don't need revenge. I want to help. I'm nineteen damnit, I have quite a lot of money, I don't need support from you any more I'm on my own now." Dick retorted. "So what I got shot. So has most of the heroes in this room, and with the exception of Superman, a bullet has the same effect on all of us."

Batman left without a word and most of the heroes filed out with their sidekicks.

"So what do you call yourself?" Superman asked.

"Don't know yet" Dick confessed.

"On Krypton, we had a story of a young man cast out by his family, yet he strove for a world ruled by justice. He became a costumed vigilante, we never learned his real name, but he went by the code name Nightwing"

"Nightwing…" Nightwing repeated, "I like it"


End file.
